


Noticing A Change

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Noticing A Change<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: First Aid, Ratchet, ensemble<br/>Prompt 3: Change<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, language<br/>Notes: Just trying to recall the bunny for the Darkened Silence AU, little fragger kinda disappeared a while back. Also likely to be part of future chapter as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noticing A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Noticing A Change  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: First Aid, Ratchet, ensemble  
> Prompt 3: Change  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language  
> Notes: Just trying to recall the bunny for the Darkened Silence AU, little fragger kinda disappeared a while back. Also likely to be part of future chapter as well.

Change wasn't something entirely new to them, transforming into new forms or even behavioral rhythms. Especially where a certain returned femme was concerned.

He wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed the change in the young femme. Other than himself and Wheeljack - after much prodding to admit it, he wondered if Prime had noticed as well.

If someone knew what to look for then, it would definitely be noticed. He held no doubts that it was something to do with her enforced stay with the Decepticons.

Had her brothers noticed it as well or was she managing to hide that small fact from them?

That her hands now had sharpened claws on them or that her optics would sometimes have eerie glow to them that he found to be unsettling at times. That their once not willing to fight for any reason sister, now wanted to fight whenever she could?

Did that mean there were other changes in her that they had missed as well?


End file.
